Fiancés, morts ou vifs ?
by alice-yuki
Summary: Edward et Bella sont des sangs purs, nés vampires, fiancés depuis leurs naissance. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais Bella ne veut pas lui être liée. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il décide de jouer avec elle, elle lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce.
1. Chapter 1

**J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira.**

* * *

Nouveau lycée, nouvelle ville. Encore. Je soupirai et avançai doucement vers la cafeteria. Il y avait néanmoins une chose nettement plus neuve : je rencontrai enfin mon fiancé diabolique. Nos familles respectives s'étaient occupées de tout. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour que l'on ne se voie que lors de notre âge adulte. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'arrivai enfin à destination, et fus de suite assaillis par un débit très haut de bruit. Je fronçai les sourcils et humai l'air pour le trouver. Je fermai les yeux et suivis sa piste. Je me cognai contre quelque chose et ouvris les yeux pour comprendre. Il était là au milieu de la salle. Il avait la beauté qui caractérise notre espèce, seulement il y avait une tâche dans le tableau : une blonde décolorée, toute refaite pendait à ses bras et était assise sur le sol. Était-ce une nouvelle coutume des humains ? On dirait que non car la personne en question me lançait un regard aussi noir que son âme.

_ Que viens-tu de faire ? Excuse-toi sur le champ, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Je regardai mon fiancé et la blonde à tour de rôle et faillis éclater de rire.

_ On ne m'a pas dit que tu courtisais des mortelles, dis-je d'une voix chantante.

_ Je ne courtise pas, je suis courtisé.

_ Eh toi, cria la fille.

Je lui jetai un regard méprisant. C'est là qu'elle commit une faute très grave : elle leva la main sur moi. Je souris froidement, la rattrapai par le cou et lui parlai doucement en détachant toutes les syllabes.

_ Es-tu insensée ? Veux-tu mourir ? Ou bien es-tu simplement sotte ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais me regarda effrayée. Je la lançai contre un mur où elle alla s'écraser comme la patate qu'elle est. Souriante je me tournai vers mon futur mari.

_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, bonjour à toi cher Fiancé.

_ Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, bonjour à toi chère Fiancée.

On s'inclina doucement comme le veut la tradition. J'entendis des hoquets dans l'assemblée. Je me souvenus que les humains ne nous étaient pas semblables, et qu'ils devaient donc être très surpris d'avoir assisté à cela. Je m'autorisai enfin à rire.

_ Bon, maintenant que c'est fini, laisse-moi te dire que je n'ai aucune attention d'être ton ombre, m'exclamai-je.

_ Je n'y comptais pas, acquiesça-t-il. Où est ton escorte ?

_ Je l'ai semé, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il rit doucement et secoua la tête.

_ Et la tienne ?

_ Quelque part dans ce bâtiment.

Je haussai les épaules, tournai les talons et partis me chercher à manger. Il n'était pas mal, mais pas question de me laisser faire. Il fallait déjà que je passe mon éternité avec lui, il ne faut pas pousser non plus. Un hamburger et des frites plus tard, j'étais assise à une table. La nourriture humaine n'était pas rebutante. Il vint s'installer en face de moi et me piqua quelques frites. Je grondai et fis la moue.

_ Si tu en veux, va t'en acheter.

_ Je préfère les tiennes.

_ Ah, d'accord.

Je portai une frite à ma bouche, il se pencha et mordit sur le bout.

_ Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne te suivrai pas. J'escompte pouvoir avoir quelques libertés avant qu'on ne soit liés.

_ Isabella…

_ Bella.

_ Bella, j'ai changé d'avis. Tu sembles être assez amusante. Et je suis de nature plutôt impatiente, je n'attendrai donc pas de t'être lié.

Je me mordis les lèvres et le regardai. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser me séduire sans rien faire. Je me penchai vers lui et mordillai ses lèvres et lui murmurai :

_ Si tu veux jouer, tu ne seras pas le seul.

Je me levai en le plantant ainsi, et sortis de la cafeteria. On dirait que cette année ne sera pas aussi ennuyante que je le croyais.

Ma famille m'obligeait en fait à suivre des cours dans cette école alors que j'en connaissais certainement plus que mes professeurs. Mais passons, ce sera surement amusant de voir les réactions des élèves. Ils doivent être choqués, que l'intouchable Edward Cullen soit fiancé. Pendant toute l'après-midi, j'ai été suivie par des chuchotements. J'avais tout d'abord eu Biologie, où Edward était venu s'installer à mes côtés, et où j'avais été le sujet de toutes les conversations. Je me suis ennuyée pendant tout le cours, Edward et moi nous nous sommes lancé des piques. Je suis alors sortie le plus rapidement de la salle, à la sonnerie. Et par le plus grand des hasards, Edward avait les mêmes cours que moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ce n'est pas du tout une coïncidence. Il m'a ennuyé pendant tout le reste de la journée. Lorsqu'enfin mon escorte trouva le lycée _ je les avais envoyé sur une fausse piste _ les cours prenaient déjà fin.

_ Quand comptes-tu me laisser tranquille ? demandai-je.

_ Jamais.

_ Bella, tu es là.

_ En effet, je suis là.

Renata fit la moue, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Edward.

_ C'est lui ?

_ Oui. Où sont les autres ?

_ Tes sœurs font du shoping et les garçons cherchent toujours… Enfin tu sais ce qu'ils cherchent.

_ Toujours aussi cons, ris-je.

_ Vulgaire ? dit-il.

_ Pas autant que toi.

_ Och.

Renata haussa les épaules. Je lui souris et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture.

_ Il va nous suivre combien de temps, à ton avis ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que je dois demander aux garçons de se charger de lui ?

_ Tu m'insultes là, je suis tout à fait capable de te protéger sans l'aide de personne.

_ Renata, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. De toute façon, on doit les retrouver avant d'aller à la maison.

_ Oui, il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de leur faire ce genre de blague.

Je renflai.

_ Hum, s'ils arrivent à me croire encore après tout ça, c'est qu'ils méritent ce que je leur fais.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ De qui vous parlez ?

_ De mon escorte.

_ Ah, ça explique leur absence.

_ Tu voudrais bien partir ?

_ Non.

_ Tu l'auras voulu. Renata, je t'en pris.

Elle invoqua son bouclier physique, qui envoya Edward à quelques mètres de nous. J'éclatai de rire. Ensuite, nous courûmes à la recherche des garçons.

* * *

**Reviews please.**

**Si vous trouvez qu'Edward est chiant, vous n'êtes pas les seuls.**

**C'est bizarre qu'un de mes personnages m'ennuie, mais bon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis heureuse que ca vous ait plu. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.**

**Je vous en remercie.**

**Alicia: merci. J'en aurai besoin pour la suite.**

**Isabelle: J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là aussi.**

**Lilly: Le mot Bizarre me décrit assez bien.**

**Ilonka:**** Du peps : j'y penserai**.

**Milqua:**** J'espère que ce chapitre répond à ta question.**

**

* * *

**

Pov Edward.

J'étais par terre et ma fiancée s'en allait en courant. Pourquoi étais-je là déjà ? Ah, oui ça me revient. Tout avait commencé par une phrase d'Emmett, comme toujours.

_Flash back._

_ Alors, c'est le jour J ?

Je relevai la tête et coulai un regard vers mon frère. Emmett pouvait vraiment être lourd, des fois.

_ Tu es obligé de me rappeler que je vais perdre ma liberté, aujourd'hui ?

_ Bien sûr.

Non, en fait il l'était toujours. Je devrai peut-être penser à lui attribuer le diplôme du frère le plus lourd du monde. Enfin, bref. Je me levai pour me chercher à manger et une dénommée Lauren se colla à moi. Ennuyé, j'étais sur le point de la remettre à sa place quand quelqu'un la percuta et elle se retrouva à nettoyer le sol avec ses fesses. Je retins un rire. Je levai la tête et croisai ses yeux innocents. Ma fiancée me regardait, intriguée. Qu'elle était belle. Lauren la chercha et la trouva, puis elle se retrouva à essuyer un mur, cette fois. Waw, chapeau bas. Nous nous présentâmes et puisqu'Emmett ne savait pas penser doucement, il hurla ses pensées.

_Ça alors, Edward Cullen est rejeté. Je te parie que tu n'arriveras pas à la séduire._

Je lui lançai un regard noir et lui signifiai que je relevai le défit.

_Fin du flash back._

Je me relevai d'un bond. Conclusion : tout ça est de la faute d'Emmett. Et si je laissai tomber ? Hum, mauvaise idée. Et puis, Bella commençait à vraiment m'intriguer. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je ne laissai pas tomber mais je faisais une pose café. Je n'ai jamais compris cette expression puisque l'on ne prend pas de café. Les humains sont vraiment une énigme de la nature. Quand ils n'en sont pas, ils se ressemblent tellement qu'on pourrait les confondre. Un troupeau de mouton, c'est ce qu'ils sont. Ils n'aiment pas être différents. Leurs vies sont tracées à l'avance. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si ennuyants. Soit, je me dirigeai chez moi. Emmett n'aura qu'à se débrouiller avec la voiture.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, Esmée m'accueillit avec un sourire et quelques questions.

_Tu l'as vu ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment est-elle ?

_ Magnifique. Le seul souci serait qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

_ Rien qui puisse lui faire du tort.

_ Je demanderai à tes frères.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me demanda de disposer. Je montai à l'étage et me dirigeai vers ma pièce préférée : la salle de musique. Mon piano s'y trouvait. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et commençai à jouer.

Pov Bella.

Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'on trouve les garçons. Dans une position des plus drôles. Demetri était à quatre pates, et semblait chercher je ne sais quoi. Non, en fait je savais ce qu'il cherchait : c'est moi qui le lui ai demandai. Félix était perché à un arbre et scrutait l'horizon, tiens ça semble vraiment poétique. Alec, qui avait décidé de venir avec nous, était assis par terre et les regardait faire tranquillement. Je retins un rire et partis à leur rencontre. Je me mis à genou devant Demetri.

_ Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ?

_ Non, tu es sûr que c'est ici que tu l'as perdu ?

_ Peut-être.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Que c'est peut-être, ici.

_ C'est une blague ?

_ Euh…

Je sautai sur mes pieds quelques secondes avant lui et courus le plus rapidement. Il me poursuivit en proférant tant d'insultes que Renata lui lança un regard noir. Elle était très à cheval sur les bonnes manières. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, lui tirai la langue et m'arrêtai.

_ Une capote qui était peut-être trouée ?

_ …

_ Tu ne sais donc pas si tu es enceinte ?

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous croyez tout ce que je vous dis, affirmai-je l'air boudeur

_ Ah, bon ?

_ C'est une question piège ?

_ Bella, gronda-t-il.

_ D'accord, d'accord, soupirai-je. Je m'excuse.

_ Hum. Tu as rencontré ton fiancé ?

_ Oui.

_ Et il est comment ?

_ Imbu de lui même.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Les gars, on part chercher Rose et 'lice.

_ Sérieux ? Elles vont encore nous faire porter tous leurs vêtements, s'écria Félix.

_ C'est ce qui te fait le plus peur ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Tant mieux.

Il me regarda l'air choqué, soupira et se mit en marche. On regagna vite la voiture.

Pov Edward

La mélodie que je jouai m'était encore inconnue. Pourtant c'était comme si elle ne l'était pas. Elle narrait une histoire. Celle d'une petite fille qui peinait à grandir. Elle s'efforçait d'être ce que les autres voulaient voir en elle, en vain. Sa vie était un mensonge, c'en était tellement déroutant qu'elle se demandait quelques fois s'il existait vraiment. Je m'arrêtais là. Sans avoir terminé ce que j'avais commencé, car je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'y résoudre. Je ne voulais pas que cette histoire prenne fin. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'étais dans l'incapacité d'y mettre fin. Je me levai soudainement, ouvris la fenêtre et sautai. À peine avais-je atterri, que je courais déjà.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Alicia: pour répondre à ta question. Non, ils ne sont pas encore en couple.**

**Ilonka: de m'encourager.**

**Isabelle: contente de t'avoir distrait.**

**Océania: Merci pour le compliment.**

**Lilly: j'espère que ce chapitre, t'aidera à te faire une idée de l'histoire.**

**Elle-Photographe: Qui sait ? Merci pour ta review.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Pov Bella

_ Rose, 'Lice, les saluai-je.

_ Oh, Bella. Je t'ai trouvé quelques petits trucs, s'écria Alice en me poussant devant elle.

_ Définis « petits trucs ».

Elle me sourit, me signifiant que je savais bien. Je secouai la tête, amusée et la laissai me trainer dans la cabine à essayage.

C'était Alice.

C'est dans la nature des choses. Et il ne servirait à rien que je proteste. Après quelques heures pendant lesquelles Alice m'apportait des vêtements, que j'essayais, qu'elle décidait d'acheter car « ça te va très bien » disait-elle, et que les garçons portaient les sacs, nous rentrâmes à la maison. A peine avais-je franchi la porte que je remarquai un changement flagrant du décor. L'intérieur ressemblait à une maison traditionnelle japonaise. Ma mère apparut devant moi, habillée d'un magnifique yukata.

_ Tadaema, m'écriai-je (C'est du japonais et ça veut dire : Je suis là).

_ O Kaeri nasai (Bienvenue à la maison).

_ Oka-san. (Maman)

_ Bella. On mange japonais, aujourd'hui.

_ Je crois que j'avais compris.

Elle croisa les bras et fit la moue. Celle-là, elle l'avait copiée sur Alice. Quand on parle du loup ou plutôt du vampire… Alice, Rosalie, Renata et les garçons entraient à leur tour. Elle sautilla et sauta dans les bras de notre mère. Le lutin qui me sert de sœur adorait le Japon et tout ce qui le concerne. En fait, c'est son obsession du moment, elle en change chaque fois qu'elle se lasse de son occupation actuelle. C'est pour ça qu'on parle tous japonais.

_ Merci, merci, merci.

_ Euh…

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chassé.

_ Bella, espèce d'impatiente.

_ Tu sais, Rose. Si tu avais du supporter les pensées salaces de ces humains, tu le serais aussi.

_ Tu lis dans les pensées, maintenant ?

_ Oui, Edward le pouvait. Et comme ce pouvoir lui appartient je ne peux pas lire les siennes. Il m'a fallut toute l'après-midi pour pouvoir le maitriser.

_ Edward ?

_ Mon fiancé.

_ Ah.

Je marchai vers la cuisine et voyons qu'elles ne me suivaient pas, je m'arrêtai.

_Vous venez ?

Elles semblèrent s'éveiller et me suivirent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Nous nous installâmes.

_ Itadakimasu (Bon appétit).

Pov Edward

Je m'arrêtai devant une charmante maison à étage. Mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'ici. J'avais inconsciemment suivi son odeur. Senteur céleste, qui se détachait des autres de par sa divinité. Ce qu'elle sentait bon. Je restai planté comme un idiot à attendre. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais en venant ici.

_ Que fais-tu, ici ?

Sa voix chantante me sortit de mes pensées. Je pivotai et la vis perchée à un arbre. Elle me regardait, un doigt sur les lèvres. Je lui souris.

_ Bonjour, je vais bien. Et toi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sauta à terre. Elle marcha jusqu'à moi, et se pencha comme pour mieux me voir. Elle était trop proche et je la sentais partout.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

_ Toi non plus.

_ J'ai posé ma question la première.

J'éclatai de rire. Alors, elle était infantile. Elle me lança un regard noir. Rempli de contradiction, elle pouvait être tantôt puéril et tantôt plus sérieuse que jamais.

_ N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à ma fiancée ? dis-je narquois.

_ Pas si tu ne préviens pas la dite fiancée de ta visite.

_ Tu es froide, gémis-je.

_ C'est normal, voyons. Je te rappelle que nos cœurs, à nous les vampires, ne battent pas.

Elle a su rendre ma phrase dérisoire.

_ Tu es toujours, aussi sarcastique ? Où est-ce moi ?

_ C'est toi.

Je la suppliai du regard.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me tends des perches.

_ Tu n'as pas tort.

_ Évidemment.

_ Vaniteuse, l'accusai-je.

_ Pourquoi répond-tu à ma question par une question ?

_ Parce que tu en poses trop ?

Elle se détourna de moi et rentra chez elle. Je restai d'abord figé puis courrai après elle.

_ Bella, attend.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Je pénétrai à mon tour chez elle. Je fus déconcerté par la décoration. L'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à l'extérieur. Etait-ce un présage ? Bella était-elle aussi différente que l'image qu'elle projetait ? Aucun moyen de le savoir, je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées.

_ Bonjour.

Je me tournai et vis deux personnes.

_ Tu dois être Edward, dit une petite brune aux allures d'elfe.

_ Oui. Et vous devez être, Rosalie et Alice, les sœurs de Bella.

Elles hochèrent la tête. Les pensées d'Alice étaient étranges. Elle chantait une chanson japonaise. Je suppose que c'est pour s'assortir au décor.

_ 'Lice, j'y ai pensé. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas venir, demain. Je dois…

Il s'interrompit en me voyant.

_ Demetri, c'est lui, l'informa Rosalie.

_ Et que fait-il, ici ?

_ Aucune idée.

Bella venait de surgir de nulle part et me dévisageait.

_ Tu n'es toujours pas parti ?

_ Si je suis là, c'est que je ne suis pas parti.

_ Évidemment, tu dois être assez sot pour ne pas avoir compris que je te demandai d'évacuer les lieux. Je t'estimai mieux.

Ses sœurs et Demetri se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

_ Bella s'est trouvé un adversaire de taille.

_ Ça alors.

_ Un adversaire ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et essayai de lire dans leur esprit, en vain.

_ Je n'arrive pas…

_ Je bloque ton pouvoir. Il y a des choses que tu ferais mieux d'ignorer. Maintenant je vais t'escorter dehors.

Je m'exécutai. Tiens, Bella serait merveilleuse en dominatrice. Esprit pervers quand tu nous tiens. Je ne me rendis compte que je la contemplai que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

_ A quoi penses-tu, Edward ?

_ Eh, c'est ma phrase. Enfin, sans le « Edward ».

_ Ah…

Elle cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et se remit en marche. Elle ouvrit la porte.

_ Au revoir, Edward.

Je la regardai pensif. Je l'enlaçai et l'embrassai avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son odeur se mélangeait à la mienne, et j'adorai le résultat. De ma langue, je titillai ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes de mutisme, elle agrippa mes cheveux et éloigna ma tête de la sienne. Je ressentis soudain un manque, mais je n'eux pas le temps de développer car elle agrippa le col de ma chemise et me plaqua contre la porte. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu viens de faire quelque chose de très dangereux, susurra-t-elle.

Sa langue darda d'entre ses lèvres et vint se poser sur ma gorge. Elle y traça un long chemin sinueux.

_ Bella, gémis-je.

_ Tu sais, que je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, me poussa dehors et referma la porte. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi. C'était comme si cette porte était un étrange symbole. Bella s'était enfermée à double tour et ne me laisserait pas entrer.

* * *

**Reviews please**.

**Sur mon profil, il y a un lien pour la chanson que chante Alice.**

**Ne faites pas attention à la voix du chanteur.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos gentillesses.**

**Ce chapitre ne contient pas beaucoup de dialogues mais il met en place l'intrigue. On en apprend plus sur les personnages princpaux.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Pov Bella

Ce n'était pas moi. Cette fille qui me rendait mon regard. Je refusais de le croire. Ces yeux entièrement noirs ne pouvaient pas m'appartenir. Si ce muscle qu'on appelle cœur, fonctionnait en moi, il serait sur le point d'enregistrer un record mondial. Pourquoi avait-il un tel effet sur moi ? Je venais à peine de le rencontrer. Je faisais les cents pas, ou plutôt les milles pas, version vampire, depuis quelques heures déjà. Ils avaient jugé plus prudent de me laisser fulminer dans ma chambre où je pouvais casser des objets réparables. Sage décision. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une telle emprise sur moi. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun droit, alors.

_ Haaaaaaaaaa, hurlai-je.

Je pulvérisai mon réveil, qui ne servait d'ailleurs à rien, et soufflai sur la poussière qui restait encore sur ma main. Pourquoi moi ? Passons. Pendant que je réduisais à néant ma chambre, le soleil, lui, en avait profité pour se lever. Je devais retourner au lycée. Alice toqua à la porte, entra, déposa des vêtements sur les vestiges de mon lit et s'en alla rapidement. Je clignai des yeux, pris les vêtements, me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche. Un peu de calme ne me ferait pas de mal. Mais à peine, aurais-je vu cet espèce de chose qui me sert de fiancé, la moindre petite parcelle de quiétude disparaitra de mon organisme. Je sortis ruisselante de la douche et m'entourai la taille d'une serviette. Pendant que je m'habillai, je me demandai s'il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille. Une jolie robe d'été me moulait le corps. Je ne comprendrai jamais Alice. A Forks, il n'y avait pas d'été. On n'avait droit qu'à une seule et longue saison : l'hiver. Je haussai les épaules, chaussai mes escarpins et descendis les escaliers.

Pov Edward

Où est-elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas déjà, là ? Je me tenais devant la porte du lycée, attendant l'arrivée de ma belle. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Enfin de penser. Rembobine …_ma belle._ J'ai dit ça, moi ? Oh, merde alors. Il me faut suivre une thérapie, je commence à devenir accro et je l'ai appelé _ma belle._ Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi je l'attendais déjà ? Ah, ça me revient. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé ce que j'ai fait hier. Conclusion : il faut que je m'excuse. Et de puis quand je fais ça, moi ? Pourquoi cette fille avait-elle un tel effet sur moi ? Pendant que je méditais, elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers moi. Pourquoi elle se dirige vers moi ? Parce que tu es juste devant la porte d'entrée. Elle n'était pas seule. Ses sœurs, Renata, Demetri et deux autres garçons la suivaient. Elle semblait contrariée et le devint d'autant plus lorsqu'elle me vit. Je lui fis signe.

_ Bella, je voulais te dire que…

Elle passa devant moi tellement rapidement que je sentis mes cheveux surfer. Là, c'est sûr j'ai perdu la tête. Vérification faite, elle est toujours accrochée à mon corps. Ben en même temps si je n'avais plus de tête, je ne pourrais pas réfléchir. Lorsque je repris contenance, Bella était déjà loin. Je soupirai longuement et bien profondément et la pistai.

_Qui était cette déesse blonde à côté de ta fiancée ?_

Évidemment Emmett ne pouvait penser qu'à ça. Mettons les choses en point et définissons le _ça._ Emmett aimait deux choses dans la vie : le sex et le sex. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Jasper, toi et tes blagues pourries, sortez de mon corps. Attends, il ne peut pas m'entendre, c'est moi le télépathe de la famille. Ben, en même temps s'il te possède c'est qu'il t'entend, non ? Pourquoi je me parle à moi-même ?

_ Emmett, je vais te tuer, criai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis sembla comprendre.

_ Si tu peux m'attraper, dit-il en commençant à courir rapidement à vitesse humaine.

_ Tu sais, c'est totalement idiot ce que tu as dit. Je suis plus rapide que toi, Emmett.

_ Oui, mais tes capacités sont atténués par ce que je t'ai fait boire, hier.

Maintenant qu'il le dit, pourquoi est-ce que je cours ? Je m'arrêtais si soudainement qu'un élève me heurta. Et je ne sais pas pour quoi j'allais faire ça, peut-être était-ce à cause de Bella, ou d'Emmett ou encore des drogues qu'il avait mis dans mon sang, tout ce que je sais c'est que si Bella ne m'avait pas poussé dans la première classe qu'elle avait vu, j'aurai tué l'élève en question. En fait, ce n'était pas une classe mais la chaudière. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, je ne le sais pas.

_ Bella.

Elle m'observa tranquillement tandis que mon désir pour elle me faisait sentir très à l'étroit. Sa robe qui cachait et dévoilait en même temps sa beauté lui allait à merveille. J'eus soudain envie de la lui enlever. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules nues et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je fis glisser mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches, approchai sa tête de mon torse et nichai la mienne dans ses cheveux. À ma plus grande surprise elle ne me repoussa. J'inspirai profondément son parfum et gémis de bonheur. J'étais bien ainsi, et je souhaitais que cet instant dure à jamais. Bella, qui jusqu'à là n'avait pas bougé, releva la tête et noua ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'embrassai aussi tendrement que je le pouvais. Nos lèvres entraient à peine en contact, qu'une puissance incroyable nous envoya valser chacun d'un côté. Nous retombâmes sur nos pieds, comme les félins que nous étions. Nos yeux écarquillés se rencontrèrent. Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

**review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Pov Bella

Le choc nous projeta aux extrémités de la pièce. Bien sûr nous ne tombâmes pas. Je me figeai et tendis les oreilles, à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Les secondes passèrent et rien de suspect ne se passa. Je soufflai et me relevai en même temps qu'Edward. Et dire que je me laissai enfin aller.

_ Qu'est ce c'était, à ton avis ?

_ Ça va, Bella ? dit-il inquiet.

_ Je pense, oui.

Il soupira comme de soulagement. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour…moi ? Oh…

_ Viens, on va voir Carlisle. Il pourra peut-être nous expliquer.

_ Carlisle ?

_ Mon père.

_ Ah. Je te suis.

Il hocha la tête. Il regarda au loin, sourit et m'embrassa en me plaquant contre le mur. Je fermai les yeux. J'avoue qu'il embrasse divinement bien. Je me laissai aller contre lui. Ce contact fût électrisant, au sens propre comme au sens figuré : de petites étincelles me picotèrent les lèvres et illuminèrent l'habitacle sombre. J'ouvris les yeux et le toisai, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ Je crois que ça vient de nous, Edward.

_ Je crois aussi.

Je me détachai de lui et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Une fois que j'atteins la porte je m'arrêtai :

_ Ah et Edward…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu n'as toujours pas gagné.

Je partis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me répondre. J'essayai de retenir mon rire, en vain. J'éclatai de rire et me laissai tomber sur le siège conducteur de ma voiture. Qu'allais-je faire de ma journée ? Il était un peu trop tard pour aller en cours. Je n'y réfléchis pas longtemps : je démarrai en trombe et sortis de la ville.

Il n'avait qu'à y aller seul chez son père.

Pov Edward

Sacrée Bella. Elle savait jouer, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Il restait néanmoins certaines choses à régler : je devais aller voir Carlisle. Mais avant, je n'allais pas la laisser m'échapper aussi facilement. Je courus vers la sortie et la vis monter dans sa voiture. J'allai rapidement rejoindre la mienne. Elle démarra et je la suivis. Elle quittait la ville. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que je la suivais, elle essaya de m'échapper. Elle fit des détours par de petites ruelles et laissa tomber quand elle vit que je n'avais pas perdu sa trace. Elle prit la direction de Seattle. On y arriva rapidement en poussant à fond nos moteurs. Elle nous conduit jusqu'à une fête privée. Je descendis en même temps qu'elle. Qu'est-ce que…

_ Tu penses pouvoir entrer ? Par devant et sans utiliser la violence.

_ C'est un défit ? souris-je.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Et je gagne quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux gagner ?

_ Si je rentre en respectant tes conditions, tu me donneras une semaine de ta vie. Tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai de faire.

_ Et si tu perds, ce sera à toi de faire ce que je veux, pendant une semaine.

_ Deal.

_ Deal.

On se serra la main. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et m'observa amusée. Que la partie commence.

Pov Bella

Ai-je vraiment envie de gagner ? Hum, pas sûr. Mais ça allait être drôle. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Une semaine à obéir à Edward. Hum délicieux. Quoi que… Si je l'avais comme esclave pendant une semaine, je pourrai beaucoup m'amuser. Je jubilai intérieurement. Quoi qu'il se passe, je n'étais pas perdante. Il s'avança en souriant vers le type qui surveillait la porte.

_ Bonjour, dit-il toujours aussi souriant.

_ Bonjour. Que puis-je pour…

Edward ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa. Je faillis m'étrangler. Le voir ainsi me fit mouiller. Il se détacha de lui et susurra à son oreille :

_ Ce que tu peux pour moi, c'est me suivre à l'intérieur pour qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé.

Le garçon rougit et se laissa trainer par mon fiancé. Je les suivis jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je souris malicieusement et les rejoignis.

_ Edward, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment as-tu osé ? m'écriai-je l'air faussement outré.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Je lui assenais une claque magistrale. Il écarquilla les yeux et me regarda choqué.

_ Tu te proclames mon fiancé et tu me trompes avec le premier venu.

_ Bella, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas…

_ Tais-toi. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Sur ce je tournai les talons. Toutes les personnes présentes nous regardaient. Edward courut après moi alors que j'essayais de retenir mon rire. Il me rattrapa, posa sa main sur mon épaule et me retourna vers lui. Entre temps j'avais réussi par un quelconque miracle à maitriser mon hilarité. Je le toisai l'air furieux.

_ Bella. S'il te plait…

Sa voix recelait vraiment de la peine. Il paraissait si vulnérable. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il avait cru à mon petit numéro. Je partis d'un rire incontrôlable.

_ Tu…as…vraiment…, haletai-je.

_ J'ai ?

_ Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais sérieuse ?

_ Euh… tu ne l'étais pas ?

_ Bien sûr que non.

Il haussa les sourcils comme s'il n'y croyait pas tellement et qu'il s'attendait à ce que je change d'avis. Je le rassurai :

_ Relax, je ne vais pas t'agresser… Quoi que.

Il bouda un peu puis sembla redevenir lui-même.

_ J'ai gagné, dit-il en souriant.

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Ah, non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai gagné, et je n'accepte pas d'objection.

_ D'accord.

_ J'e t'ai dit que… Quoi ?

_ J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord.

_ C'est vrai ?

J'acquiesçai et souris en le voyant sautiller comme un gamin. Il s'arrêta soudain et s'approcha de moi.

_ Suis-moi, dit-il simplement.

Je comptais protester puis me souvins que j'étais son esclave pendant une semaine. J'obtempérai. On marcha jusqu'à nos voitures.

_ On va voir Carlisle. Il pourra nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Et après ?

_ Et après, on prendra une chambre à un hôtel, dit-il narquoisement.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là, Edward ?

Il m'embrassa.

_ Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est très niais et le chapitre suivant le sera plus ou moins. Mais la suite sera plus intéressante.**

**Merci de m'avoir donné votre avis. J'apprécie.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Pov Edward

J'avais gagné. Oh mon dieu. Vous croyez que les vampires sont croyants ? Non, on efface ça. Il doit bien exister un dieu pour les vampires car quelqu'un a bien entendu mes prières : Bella est mon esclave pendant une semaine. Hum, j'ai déjà quelques idées de ce qu'on va faire. Il y a par exemple cette… Ce sera pour plus tard, les pensées perverses, Edward, me réprimandai-je. Pour l'heure, Bella était assise sur le siège passager de Ma voiture. Je me surpris à apprécier plus que de raison sa présence près de moi. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa magnifique poitrine et m'observait tandis que je la contemplais. Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Nous arrivâmes chez moi. Je garai ma voiture dans le garage. Je nous dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Hum, Bella.

_ Oui ?

_ Il faut que je te prévienne avant que tu n'entres là dedans. Ne fais surtout pas attention à mes frères.

_ Hein ?

_ Ne t'offusque pas d'eux. Ils racontent n'importe quoi à longueur de journée.

_ As-tu quelque chose à me cacher, Edward ? chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je souris malicieusement et laissa promener ma main le long de son dos. Je m'arrêtai à la frontière que je ne devais pas encore franchir _ je pourrais perdre contrôle et la prendre sauvagement contre cette porte_ surtout pas juste devant chez moi. Je risque d'en entendre parler pendant les décennies à venir. Je soupirai et me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser. J'étais dans un tel état. Je me faisais pitié de tellement La vouloir. Mon désir ne cessait de croitre et c'en était tellement douloureux. Bella dut remarquer un changement dans mon expression car elle me caressa le visage comme pour me réconforter.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ?

J'adorais entendre sa voix, surtout lorsqu'elle prononçait mon prénom. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'avais jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle détresse. Je la tenais par la hanche, elle avait une main sur mon visage, pourtant je trouvais qu'elle n'était pas assez proche de moi. Je la collai à mon torse.

_ Bella, gémis-je.

Elle ne dit rien et nous restâmes comme ça quelques temps. Je savais bien que je devais me détacher d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Mon esprit comprenait et mon corps ne voulait rien savoir.

_ Je crois qu'on devrait entrer.

_ Je crois aussi, rit-elle.

Mais personne ne fit mine de bouger.

_ Tu sais quoi ? On compte jusqu'à trois et on se recule.

_ D'accord.

_ Un.

_ Deux.

_ Trois.

On se détacha en même temps. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Elle rit en voyant faire. Je grondai gentiment et elle éclata de rire.

_ On y va.

J'ouvris la porte et la poussai à l'intérieur.

_ Délicat, Edward.

_ Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être.

Elle m'assena une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je m'esclaffai et nous conduit jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle. Je toquai à la porte pour la forme. Il nous dit d'entrer ce que nous fîmes.

_ Bonjour.

_ Edward, Bella. Quel plaisir.

_ Il est partagé, Monsieur.

_ Voyons, tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Nous nous installâmes en face de lui.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose pour le moins étrange, même pour nous vampires, aujourd'hui, commençai-je.

_ Je t'écoute.

Je regardai Bella, elle hocha la tête.

_ Lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés, aujourd'hui, une force se manifesta et nous sépara. La première fois, elle était si puissante qu'elle nous envoya valser, ensuite elle s'est réduite à un petit crépitement chargé d'électricité, et puis plus rien.

_ Ah, ça a déjà commencé.

_ Pardon ?

Bella et moi avons parlé en même temps. Carlisle esquissa un sourire avant de commencer à parler.

_ Nos familles respectives sont très anciennes, et votre héritage est lourd à porter. Mais il y a une raison à cela. Il y a très longtemps, deux vampires ont juré d'être à jamais ensemble, juste avant de mourir. Par je ne sais quel miracle leur vœu se réalisa : chaque millénaire naissaient deux âmes sœurs qui étaient leurs réincarnations. Vous êtes leurs incarnations.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous faites dans la synchronisation, maintenant ?

Emmett, qui d'autre ? Je viens d'apprendre que j'étais la réincarnation d'une certaine personne et lui, il ne trouve rien d'autre à faire sinon faire des blagues. Sérieusement, à quoi ça sert de pouvoir lire les pensées des gens si l'on ne peut pas savoir ce genre de chose ?

_ Très drôle, Emmett.

_ Ça ne nous explique toujours pas ce qu'est cette force, s'exclama Bella.

_ Vos vrais Vous, ont du sentir qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sentiments et vous ont séparés pour qu'il n y ait pas de dégâts, expliqua Carlisle.

_ Ha.

_ D'accord.

Je me levai en même temps que Bella. Nous sortîmes précipitamment de la pièce. Nous grimpâmes dans ma voiture et je démarrai.

_ Et si on allait à l'hôtel ? proposai-je.

_ Très bonne idée.

Pov Bella

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ça faisait trop de nouvelles à digérer. Ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi je le désire tellement. Je tournai la tête vers lui et rencontrai ses yeux si expressifs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas qualifié de magnifique lorsque je l'avais vu la première fois. Dire qu'il était beau était une vraie insulte. Il était divin. Je lui souris, sourire qu'il me rendit. Ce qui le rendit encore plus magnifique, si c'était possible. Pourquoi pensais-je à ça ? Je pense que je ferais mieux de ne plus me poser de questions. Edward conduisait vite et nous arrivâmes rapidement. Edward m'ouvrit la portière, et nous pénétrâmes dans l'hôtel.

_ Bonjour, Mr Cullen. Votre suite est prête. Vous aves des bagages ?

_ Bonjour, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas de bagages.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

_ Esmée et quelques unes de mes cousines viennent faire du shoping, à Seattle. Et pour leur faciliter la tâche, on réserve tout le temps, ici.

_ Ah…

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur qui nous mena à la suite royale. Et bien, on dirait qu'il ne fait pas les choses qu'à moitié. Elle était immense et très joliment décorée. Je ne m'attardais pas dessus car Edward me poussa sur le lit et me regarda dans les yeux.

_ Bella, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'oblige pas à faire ça. Alors, réponds-moi franchement. Veux-tu ou non le faire ?

_ Je le veux.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

__ « Est-ce là l'heureux visage qui fit lever mille trières et brûler les tours sublimes d'Ilion ? Ô belle Hélène d'un baiser fais de moi un immortel. Sur ses lèvres mon âme se déploie enfin, et bas de l'aile un instant. Viens, viens Hélène! Prends mon âme encore... Ah! C'est sur ces lèvres que je veux vivre, car elles ont le goût du bonheur et tout est vain qui n'est pas Hélène.»_

Je le regardai choquée. Il citait Marlowe pour moi. J'étais sur le point de parler mais il m'en empêcha en m'embrassant encore. Je gémis et le laissai faire tout en me fendant en lui. Cette nuit allait être monumentale.

* * *

**Reviews please.**

**En espérant que vous aurez apprécié.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci d'avoir laissé des reviews. Cela m'a beaucoup fait plaisir.**

**Patou: Pour tout te dire, c'est vrai que le passé composé serait mieux passé mais puisqu'Edward et Bella ne sont pas humains, je pensais que je n'étais pas obligée de les faire dialoguer comme des personnes tout à fait banales.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Pov Bella

Edward n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir de « maître » sur moi, ce que je trouvais très étrange. Après tout, il avait gagné, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ce que je trouvais encore plus étrange, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit juste après m'avoir embrassé. Qui aurait cru qu'Edward était un romantique ? Certainement pas moi. Et cette histoire avec les âmes sœurs, et les réincarnations, c'est tout simplement incroyable. Tellement incroyable, que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Nous avions passé une nuit incroyablement torride. Je pense que je vais juste arrêter avec ce mot, « incroyable » je veux dire. Au petit matin, Edward avait dit qu'il partait nous chercher notre petit déjeuner. J'avoue ne pas vraiment le comprendre. Un coup, il a tout du petit Bad Boy, et puis il est un peu trop doux. Et si, il était possédé. Non, vraiment quelle idée, Bella. Un vampire possédé, ça ferait la Une des journaux vampiriques. Ah, parce que ça existe. Sérieusement, lequel des deux préférerai-je qu'il soit ? D'un côté, le premier me fait rire, et le deuxième me fait me sentir toute chose. Je pense qu'un mélange des deux serait parfait. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je n'ai su qu'il était là que lorsqu'une paire de bras m'emprisonna contre son torse. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bella, je pense que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi.

_ Quoi donc ?

Il me renversa sur le lit et entreprit d'explorer mon cou. Je haletai, et il sourit, content de son effet. Petit arrogant.

_ J'aimerais que tu chantes pour moi.

_ Hein ?

Sa requête était insolite. Pourquoi voudrait-il m'entendre chanter ? Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Ta voix est une chose magnifique. Si elle est déjà ensorcelante lorsque tu ne fais que parler, comment sera-t-elle lorsque tu chanteras ?

_ Je ne savais pas que ma voix te faisait autant d'effets. D'habitude, c'est autre chose que les mecs remarquent.

_ Oh, mais crois-moi, je ne suis pas aveugle.

_ Heureusement que tu ne l'es pas. Un vampire aveugle, ça ne le fait pas du tout.

Ouais, tu es entrain de dire qu'un vampire aveugle, c'est plus bizarre qu'un vampire possédé. Je secouai la tête. Non vraiment, je crois que je deviens folle.

_ Ça veut dire non ? Tu sais que je peux t'obliger à le faire.

_ C'est bon, je vais le faire. Mais je choisis la chanson.

_ D'accord. Il y a un karaoké dans la suite. Tu peux aller choisir ta chanson.

J'acquiesçai et allai faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien choisir ? Je parcourus des yeux la liste des chansons et souris lorsque je trouvai ce que je voulais. On dirait que j'allais contenter les deux Edward. Je mis la chanson en marche et me tournai vers lui.

The way you smell, the way you taste

You know I have an appetite for sexy things

All you do is look at me, it's a disgrace

What's running through my mind is you,

Up in my face

Yeah, yeah

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller au grès de la chanson.

Your voice is like music to my ears,  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
Take me high and just wipe away my fears,  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear

Je pense que c'est assez ironique. Il dit qu'il aime ma voix…

Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside

Le sentir profondément à l'intérieur. Hum, je pense que oui. Je peux faire ça.

Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah

Oh, oui. Il s'était levé et me prenait dans ses bras. Ses mains me caressaient et je luttais pour continuer à chanter. Soudain, je le sentis en moi.

You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up with your love

Je faillis crier tellement il me remplissait bien.

The more you move,  
The more I tense  
It's like you got me hypnotized  
I'm in a trance  
Your jersey fits  
It's right at home, between my hands  
And now I hope you know that I'm  
Your biggest fan  
yeah, yeah

Il bougeait lentement en moi comme pour me punir.

Your voice is like music to my ears,  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
Take me high and just wipe away my fears,  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear  
Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside

Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah

You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up with your love

Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir tenir longtemps mais j'essayais.

You got something that I really want and  
Come here, oh we don't even have to talk and  
Lay back, and let me tell you what I'm thinking  
Cause I like you, Cause I like you

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'il m'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il me porta jusqu'au lit et m'y posa gentiment. Sa bouche était, en même temps, partout et nulle part sur moi. Tantôt elle me faisait crier et tantôt elle m'en empêchait. Je jouis rapidement tout en criant mon plaisir. Il se retira de moi mais ne bougea pas. J'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai les siens. J'étais si bien. J'attirai son visage à moi et l'embrassai. Si toute la semaine ressemblait à ça et bien je voudrais ne jamais sortir d'ici.

* * *

**Le lien pour la chanson est sur mon profil.**

**Reviews please.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos gentilles reviews.**

**Ocania: merci de m'encourager.**

**Nini: et bien la suite est là.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Pov Edward

Bella était la plus magnifique des créatures. Tout chez elle était à envier, tout chez elle m'attirait. J'adorais son joli minois qui était si expressif car c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de connaître ses pensées. Ses yeux, tantôt pétillants de malice, tantôt aussi durs et froids que la glace, m'intriguaient tellement que je ne pouvais m'en détacher lorsque par le plus grand des hasards les miens les croisaient. Son corps surpassait de par sa grâce et sa beauté celui d'une déesse. Ses cheveux étaient si doux que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y nicher mon visage et de respirer son odeur tentatrice. Et sa voix était irrésistible, enchanteresse, un vrai régale pour les oreilles de quiconque. Le résultat est époustouflant.

Bella était parfaite.

Je pourrais la contempler pendant des heures et ne pas m'en lasser. Elle remua sous moi, attira mon visage à elle et m'embrassa. Une explosion d'émotions assaillit mes sens. La douceur de ses lèvres n'en parut que plus divine. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'embrassait et non le contraire. Je me rendis compte que ce fait suscitait chez moi une toute nouvelle émotion : un bonheur pur et simple. Je soupirai d'aise.

_ Bella.

_ « _C'est moi, c'est moi _».

_ Ha, copieuse.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ C'est moi qui ai commencé avec les citations.

_ Ça ne fait pas de moi une copieuse.

Je la plaquai rapidement contre le lit et allai taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

_ Oh que si.

D'un geste rapide et précis, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

_ Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous, maître ?

Elle se lécha les lèvres, l'air gourmand. Cet aspect d'elle acheva de me rendre fou.

_ Beaucoup de choses, chérie. Beaucoup de choses.

Elle approcha sa tête de mon membre érigé, si soudainement que j'en eu le souffle coupé. En parlant de souffle, elle fit parcourir le sien sur moi, me faisant frissonner de plaisir et d'anticipation. Elle me toucha du bout de son petit doigt.

_ Bella, gémis-je. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me torturer ?

_ Parce que je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre qui l'interdise, maître, susurra-t-elle.

_ Torture-moi autant que tu le veux mais prends-moi en toi.

_ Est-ce un ordre, maître ?

_ C'est une supplication.

Elle sourit malicieusement. Elle était sur le point de faire je ne sais quoi lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Nous grommelâmes à l'unisson. Je l'embrassai et la porte faillit sortir de ses gonds.

_ Oh, ça va, m'écriai-je en m'habillant rapidement.

_ Non, vraiment ? répondit une voix qui m'était familière.

_ Emmett ?

J'étais tellement étonné que je suspendis mon geste. Bella plus rapide que moi, s'était déjà rhabillée et partit ouvrir la porte. Elle soupira d'agacement quand Emmett et Alice entrèrent dans notre suite. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ici ? Et ensemble en plus. Ah, le lycée. Je soupirai d'agacement m'attirant des regards noirs de la part de nos visiteurs.

_ Je m'en fiche du lycée.

Bella et moi avons parlé en même temps. Je lui jetai un regard malicieux et la pinçai. Elle cria et m'assena une tape. Je la pris par le menton et lui lançai un regard faussement courroucé.

_ Bella, appelai-je.

_ Oui.

_ Oui, qui ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête rapidement.

_ Tu ne peux pas.

_ Si, je peux.

Elle fit la moue puis soupira.

_ D'accord, maître.

Emmett faillit s'étrangler. Alice le regarda impassible. Lorsqu'il se reprit, il m'interrogea :

_ Maître ?

_ On a fait un petit pari, répondis-je.

_ Ah…

_ Bref, nous sommes venus pour vous ramener.

Alice parlait pour la première fois.

_ Et bien, vous êtes venus pour rien.

_ Vous pouvez repartir.

Alice haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais que vous ne viendrez pas avec nous. Je sais aussi que ça ne servira à rien d'utiliser la force avec tes pouvoirs, Bella. Mais je suis venue pour qu'on ne me dise pas que je n'ai pas essayé.

Je lui souris.

_ Maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez évacuer les lieux ?

_Et frérot, tu es un rapide._

_ La ferme, Emmett.

Nous avions encore parlé en même temps. Aurait-elle le même pouvoir que moi ?

_ J'ai copié ton pouvoir, si tu te poses la question Edward.

_ Tu lis dans mes pensés ? m'écriai-je.

_ Non. Et toi non plus car j'ai une sorte de bouclier mentale.

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. Emmett n'était plus là lorsque je « revins » à moi-même. Alice non plus d'ailleurs. Je souris à Bella.

_ Et si on continuait ce qu'on faisait avant d'être interrompus par ces fauteurs de troubles.

_ J'aimerai beaucoup, mais il faut absolument que j'aille quelque part.

_ Où ça ? dis-je l'air curieux.

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je te laisser partir ?

_ Parce que tu es gentille ?

J'éclatai de rire et secouai la tête.

_ Est-ce si important que ça ?

_ Oui, sinon je ne t'aurais pas laissé en plan.

Elle planta un baiser sur ma bouche et s'en alla en courant gracieusement. J'avais envie de la suivre, mais ce serait mal. Où devait-elle aller ? Et pourquoi ? Était-ce si urgent ? Je me le demandais. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Et elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Pourtant, j'avais ce poids dans le ventre qui me disait que quelque chose dangereuse pour nous tous se passait.

* * *

**Que nous cachent Bella ?**

**La réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Ou du moins une partie.**

**Reviews please.**

**Et à la prochaine.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour les reviews.**

**Alicia: merci.**

**Si jamais vous ne comprenez pas quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Pov Bella

Je marchais ou plutôt courrais espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Oh, mon dieu. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? C'était à cause de lui, à cause d'Edward. J'accélérai encore tout en pensant à lui. Ce garçon allait causer ma perte. Heureusement qu'Alice n'avait pas oublié, elle. Et que je pouvais lire dans les pensées. La clairière immergea du paysage, et je soufflai de soulagement : il n'était pas encore là. Je bondis sur une branche comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire et ainsi perchée je l'attendis. Il ne tarda pas à apparaître. Je sautai à terre. Les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, les yeux aussi rouges que le sang, la peau tellement pâle qu'on la croirait translucide. Il était vêtu de sa sempiternelle cape noire. Aro Volturi s'arrêta devant moi dans toute sa majesté. Il faut dire que quand on est le roi des vampires, on sait se faire respecter.

_ Père.

Je m'inclinai et il hocha la tête.

_ Bella. Comme je suis ravi de te voir.

_ Le plaisir est partagé, père.

_ Comment vont tes sœurs et ta mère.

_ Aussi bien que se peut, souris-je.

C'était tout lui, ça. Perdre du temps en bavardage inutile alors que nous devons parler de choses beaucoup plus importantes. Et « comme » s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il devint sérieux.

_ Bon, parlons bien, parlons peu : que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

_ Des garous.

J'écarquillai les yeux et regardai mon père l'air alarmé.

_ Jake, murmurai-je.

_ Non. Je ne parle pas des modificateurs mais des vrais garous avec plein lune et tout.

Je relâchai mon souffle et me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Pas que cela face quoi que ce soit à mon organisme, je suis un vampire après tout. J'inclinai la tête vers la droite l'encourageant à développer, ce qu'il fit :

_ Ils deviennent trop nombreux et préparent une sorte de rébellion contre notre espèce. Il semblerait qu'ils n'apprécient guère le fait que l'on soit le prédateur le plus dangereux de la planète.

_ Voilà qui est fort peu commode.

_ Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Bella.

_ Ecrase.

Pendant un instant nos regards se croisèrent. Nous sourîmes et je bondis. Il bloqua mon pied en plein vol, j'aurais pu tomber si je ne m'étais pas rattrapée à une branche et n'avais pas balancé mon autre pied à son oreille. S'il était humain, il serait devenu sourd pendant un moment, ce qui l'aurait désarçonné et m'aurait donné une bonne occasion de le plaquer, mais voilà il ne l'était pas. Je me ramassai, mon corps se trouvant dans une position trop peu confortable, et sautai sur un autre arbre, échappant de peu à son coup de poing. Il ricana et bondit à ma suite. Avec des gestes tellement rapides qu'ils seraient presque paru flou à mes yeux de nyctalopes, j'esquivai ses attaques avec habilité. Je montrai les dents et m'accroupis avant de sauter très haut. Il fit de même. Il se saisit de ma cheville, et se servant de moi comme une balle, il me lança vers un arbre. Je me roulai en boule, mes pieds touchèrent le tronc, m'expulsant de toutes mes forces vers mon traitre de père. Je saisis les cheveux dont il était si fier et répétai sa manœuvre. Il eût l'air surpris mais pas assez pour s'écraser comme une patate par terre. Dommage, j'aurais beaucoup apprécié le spectacle. Il atterrit sur ses « pates » comme le félin qu'il était. Lui accroupi sur le sol, moi accroupie sur un branche, on se jaugea du regard. On bondit en même temps, nos corps se touchèrent dangereusement. Le bruit du choc m'assourdit pendant un moment, mais je n'y prêtais guère attention car en même temps nos dents s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge de l'autre. Nos pieds se joignirent pour que nos corps ne forment plus qu'un boulé de canon qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans ce dernier. Chacun essayait encore de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Après quelques instants on s'écroula à terre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer. Son rire se joignit au mien et un fou rire nous prit dans sa folie.

_ Dis-moi, père.

_ Oui.

_ Tu crois qu'Alice me pardonnera de rentrer à la maison ainsi habillée ?

_ La question ne se pose même pas, répondit-il narquois.

C'est dans ces moments-là, que je me rendais compte que c'était de lui que j'avais hérité mon sale caractère, et mon humeur douteux. Le roi des vampires, un sang pur de surcroit était un écervelé, qui l'eût cru ? Moi. Sa pauvre fille tout aussi écervelée. J'ai comme même un cerveau, n'est-ce pas ? La question ne se pose même pas. J'éclatai de rire. Mon père me regarda l'air de dire « partage donc avec moi la cause de ton rire ». Ce que je fis. Je lui tendis ma main et relâchai un peu mon bouclier. Il éclata de rire à son tour.

_ Ça veut dire que moi aussi, je n'ai pas de cerveau ?

_ Hum, puisque je tiens de toi et que tu n'as pas de cerveau. Je n'en ai pas aussi.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans notre délire qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se terminer. Avais-je oublié de vous dire que le petit combat n'avait duré qu'une minute ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je réponds à mes questions d'abord ? Ça veut dire que je suis encore plus folle que je le croyais. Waouh, ça fait beaucoup ça. Je secouai la tête et me relevai en un mouvement rapide et gracieux. Il se leva aussi. Nous avions retrouvé notre sérieux.

_ En fait, comment cela se passe avec ton fiancé ?

_ Très bien.

_ Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. Que me caches-tu ?

Je le regardai de travers.

_ Je te rappelle comme même que Tu m'as faite.

Il me fusilla du regard.

_ Très drôle.

_ Je sais. Je trouve aussi.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Enfin, J'aurais besoin que tu entraines tes gardes pour ce qu'il y a à venir.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait, souris-je.

Il hocha la tête et après un bref au revoir, on se sépara.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alicia:**** merci.**

**Ce chapitre est une conclusion des sentiments de nos tourtereaux.**

**Le prochain sera comment dire plus général ?**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Pov Bella

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte de la suite qu'Edward me sauta dessus. Il me plaqua contre la porte qu'il ferma d'un coup de pied. Je souris amusée et l'embrassai doucement. Il grogna et se colla à moi jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression qu'il faisait partie de moi. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches et il me souleva comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume. J'étais toujours contre la porte quand il posa sa bouche sur mon ventre, taquinant mon nombril. Son visage descendit jusqu'à mon jeans et il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu t'es changée, haleta-t-il.

_ Alice, dis-je simplement.

Il haussa les épaules et de ses dents, il me débarrassa de mon jeans et de ma culotte. Sa langue se posa rapidement sur mon clitoris qu'il aspira sensuellement. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri outré. Ce fût à son tour d'être amusé. Je croyais avoir atteint un certain niveau de plaisir jusqu'à ce que sa langue me pénètre et boit mon jus. Il s'activa, allant et venant rapidement en moi. Chaque coup de langue me faisait couiner. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour jouir en criant le nom de mon fiancé. Ce qu'étrangement, il apprécia pleinement. J'avais de toute façon renoncé il y a très longtemps à essayer de le comprendre. Ses bras m'entourèrent et il m'embrassa après m'avoir déposé à terre. Je trouvais très excitant de me goûter à travers sa bouche. C'était tellement érotique que je frottais mes cuisses entre elle d'anticipation. Il continua à m'embrasser tout en me dessapant. Je fis de même pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve nus tous les deux. Il rompit notre baiser quelque « peu » sauvage. Je pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et le regardai dans les yeux.

_ Edward, ça te dérange si on reportait le reste de notre semaine pour plus tard ?

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il pris au dépourvus.

_ Des vrais garous pensent nous attaquer et je dois entrainer ma garde puisque je suis la fille du « roi ».

_ Ah…

Il sembla pensif et je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait mais il me sourit sournoisement avant de me dire oui.

_ Tu es sérieux ou est-ce que tu te joues de moi ?

_ C'est une question piège ?

_ Pas à ce que je sache.

_ Alors je suis sérieux.

_ D'accord.

_ Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase.

_ Fais-le, alors.

_ Je veux en être. Je veux savoir comment tu te bas.

_ Et, bien tu vas être positivement surpris, mon délicieux maître.

_ Comment saurais-tu que je suis délicieux si tu ne m'as pas encore goûté ?

_ Vraiment ? Mais c'est scandaleux. Il faut tout de suite remédier à ça.

Je le plaquai à mon tour contre la pauvre porte et me laissai tomber à genou devant lui. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et approchai ma bouche de mini Edward. Je retins un rire en pensant ça. Parce qu'il n'était pas mini du tout. Je le pris dans ma bouche et il soupira d'aise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il vienne en moi. J'avalais sa semence et me léchai les lèvres après. Je me relevai.

_ Alors ? Verdict.

_ Hum, délicieux comme je l'avais dit. Et si tu en jugeais par toi-même ?

_ Volontiers.

Je l'embrassai et nous gémîmes à l'unisson.

_ Edward ?

_ Oui.

_ Et si on y allait. J'ai promis à Alice de ne pas être en retard.

_ Hum, ta sœur est vraiment spéciale.

J'acquiesçai.

_ C'est Alice…

_ Et si tu me laissais te rhabiller ?

Je le regardai soupçonneuse.

_ Pourquoi ? La plupart des garçons préfèrent me déshabiller.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir effleurer ton corps magnifique, en sachant qu'il m'appartient et à personne d'autre. J'aimerais le cacher aux yeux des autres pour que je sois le seul qui pourrais le voir.

J'écarquillai les yeux en le regardant. Edward le romantique, le retour. A moins que ce soit l'autre. Ou encore simplement un mélange des deux.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux ?

_ Je préfère savoir que je le peux parce que tu le veux et non parce que j'aurais gagné un stupide pari.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment.

Je l'approchai plus encore me collant contre lui.

_ Prend mon corps et fais-en ce que tu veux. Ne t'avais pas dit que je vivais seulement lorsque tu me touchais ?

_ Qui a dit que Britney Spears n'était pas une romantique ?

_ Que sais-je ?

_ Et bien celui qui l'a dit s'est trompé, d'ailleurs je l'aime beaucoup.

_ Plus que moi ? risquai-je.

Je ne compris ce que je demandais qu'après que les mots n'aient franchis mes lèvres. Voulais-je qu'il m'aime ? Bien sûr que oui. L'aimais-je ? Oui. J'écarquillai les yeux en pensant cela. Je…l'aimais ? Il me regarda intensément et prit mon menton entre ses doigts. Il planta ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens.

_ Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quiconque pus que toi, Bella.

Je le regardai choqué de son aveu. Je souris.

_**«**__Doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme. Doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour. Doutez que la vérité soit menteuse infâme. Mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour.__**»**_

Le regard qu'il me lança reflétait la joie intense qu'il éprouvait. Il m'embrassa puis sans un mot m'habilla aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait. Le temps passa et ce fût à mon tour de le faire. Je boutonnai enfin sa chemise et main dans la main, nous dirigeâmes chez moi.

* * *

**Plutôt longue à la détente la Bella.**

**Enfin, bref.**

**Reviews ?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonjour. **

**Si vous trouvez ce chapitre bizarre, vous n'êtes pas les seuls.**

**Enfin, bref.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Pov Edward

Elle avait dit m'aimer et je n'y aurais pas cru si je ne savais pas ce que j'étais : les vampires ne rêvent pas. Sa petite main s'emboitait parfaitement à la mienne. Je savais que j'avais un sourire niais sur le visage. J'aurais pu me détester pour ça en temps normal mais je n'y pouvais absolument rien : j'étais trop heureux pour y prêter attention. Bella me jeta un regard en biais et éclata de rire. Je fronçai les sourcils :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu fais une drôle de tête, Edward.

_ Toi aussi.

_ Oui, mais moi, je suis une conséquence, toi, tu es La cause.

_ Dois-je comprendre par là que je te perturbe ?

_ Tu pourrais perturber n'importe qui avec l'un de tes regards.

_ _« Dois-je l'écouter encore ou lui répondre ? » _

_ Bien heureusement ton nom n'est pas mon ennemi, il est même mon plus cher ami.

_ Encore heureux que nos familles ne soient pas ennemies, dis-je doucement.

_ Je t'accorde cela.

_ Mais je ne peux pas résister à le dire : _« Mon nom, sainte chérie, m'est odieux à moi-même, parce qu'il est pour toi un ennemi : si je l'avais écrit là, j'en déchirerais les lettres. »_

_ Ça ne manque pas de charme. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous toujours attirés par des tragédies ? Les fins heureuses ne sont-elles pas meilleures ? dit-elle consternée.

_ Oui, mais : _« si deux personnes s'aiment, il ne peut y avoir de fin heureuse »._

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à le demander à Ernest Hemingway.

_ Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de retourner dans le passé, sourit-elle.

Je souris aussi et je me rendis compte qu'on était déjà arrivés. Bella tapa dans ses mains en bonne imitation d'Alice et courra jusqu'à chez elle. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je la suivis.

Pov Bella

_ Au travail les gars, criai-je en arrivant.

Une dizaine de personnes apparut devant moi. J'applaudis tout en souriant.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, des garous se préparent pour nous combattre. Nous devons faire la même chose. Donc tout le monde dans la salle de combat tout de suite, dis-je toujours souriante.

Je fus accueillie par des acclamations et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la salle. Arrivés là, j'allais mettre de la musique.

_ La coordination est très importante en attaque de groupe. Edward, tu te joins à nous ?

_ De la danse ? ricana-t-il. Je ne peux pas dire non.

_ D'accord. Je fais les groupes. Alec et Jane, Félix et Renata, Heidi et Santiago, Corin et Demetri, Afton et Chelsea.

Je dois peut-être justifier mes choix de groupe. Alec et Jane sont jumeaux et se complètent complètement. La douleur et la plénitude. Alec peut arrêter Jane si elle va trop loin. Félix fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir alors que Renata peut arrêter n'importe qui avec son bouclier. Heidi a une sorte de pouvoir hypnotique et Santiago complète ses lacunes en combat. Corin peut se multiplier et ses doubles sont réels, comme dans naruto, alors que Demetri a un instinct de chasseur et c'est le meilleur combattant de la garde. Je ne fais pas partie de la garde, c'est pour ça qu'il est meilleur. Appelez ça vanité si ça vous chante, mais je ne pense que la vérité. Chelsea peut renforcer ou diminuer les liens qui unissent les personnes, alors qu'Afton renforce ou diminue les pouvoirs. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont en couple. Heureusement aucun de ces pouvoirs ne m'atteint et je les possède tous.

_ Allons nous habiller d'abord. Je ne pense pas que danser en jeans soit la meilleure chose qui soit.

Chacun entra dans une cabine et nous nous en sortîmes vêtus d'habits très moulants.

_ On commence doucement. La dernière chorégraphie qu'on avait faite, vous vous en souvenez ?

_ Oui.

_ Et, bien c'est parti.

J'allai changer la musique. Edward me tendit sa main que je prix dans la mienne.

_ Suis-moi si tu le peux.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux.

Je commençai par bouger sensuellement mes épaules. (Si, si, c'est possible). Edward m'imita. Je virevoltai autour de lui en tenant toujours sa main. Il suivit calmement mon mouvement. Mon petit échauffement fini, je commençai à vraiment danser. Je lâchai sa main et accomplis des cercles autour de lui tandis qu'il tournait sur lui-même. Pas mal le vampire. Je bougeais comme si j'avais des patins au pied. A vitesse vampirique bien sûr, je dessinai des fromes imaginaires avec mes pieds. Des formes semblables à des fils de soie rouge qui s'enroulerait autour de sa personne. Il copia tous les mouvements des autres garçons. Je décidai de changer quelques petits trucs pour voir comment il réagirait. Je bougeai doucement mes hanches puis en tournant rapidement je fis un salto arrière avec toute la vitesse dans j'étais capable. Il me cueillit au vol et me lança en l'air. Je tournai sur moi-même et atterris sur ses épaules. Les pieds toujours en place, je me laissai tomber en arrière et posai mes mains sur le sol. Il pivota et en sautant, il vint poser ses pieds sur les miens. Ce fût à son tout de tomber en arrière et je dus suivre son mouvement. On continua notre manège longtemps avant que je ne décide que c'était assez. Je bondis à une centaine de mètres du sol, il me suivit. Là, on descendit en virevoltant et on atterrit en beauté. La musique s'arrêta et on fût applaudis.

_ Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtés, m'énervai-je.

_ Parce que l'on ne suivait plus le rythme ? dit Demetri.

_ Oui, trop rapides, s'enquit Jane en riant.

_ Merci, Jane, m'esclaffai-je. Tu crois qu'il saura tenir sur les claquettes ?

_ Peut-être.

_ D'accord.

_ Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? demanda Alec l'air faussement ennuyé.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dis-je.

Vous avez remarqué que je n'arrête pas de dire d'accord ?

* * *

**Reviews please.**

**À la prochaine.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews.  
**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Pov Bella

Passer aux choses sérieuses. Oh, oui ça m'a l'air très appétissant. Réflexion faite, je ne crois pas qu'Alec pense à la même chose que moi. Je hochai la tête m'attirant des regards étranges de toute l'assistance. Je me mordis les lèvres et marchai jusqu'à la chaine hifi. Finalement, l'idée d'Alec est beaucoup plus saine que la mienne. Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à trouver ce que je cherchais. Eye Of The Tiger débuta.

_ Et bien qui veut commencer ?

_ Et pourquoi pas nous, s'enquit Edward.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais vu combattre, si on fait des doubles matchs on risque de perdre.

_ Oh, mais j'apprends vite.

_ C'est ce que j'ai remarqué mais contre des habitués ça risque d'être très dur.

Il sourit énigmatique et se dirigea vers moi avec la démarche d'un prédateur en chasse. Et quelque chose me disait que j'étais la proie. Je souris à mon tour, on allait bien s'amuser. Du moins, j'allais bien m'amuser.

Pov Edward

Soudain, elle bougea si vite qu'elle devint floue pour moi. Elle apparut derrière moi, et d'un coup de pied, m'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Je me repris à temps pour ne pas heurter le mur. Je me mis en position de défense mais Bella était déjà sur moi. Elle m'assena une claque magistrale. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire royale ? Si j'étais humain, j'en serais mort. Elle bloqua mes coups aussi facilement que si je l'étais vraiment, humain je veux dire. J'avais beau essayé de l'atteindre je ne réussissais pas. Ses gestes étaient parfaits et la rendait fermée à toute attaque. En fait, elle bougeait de la même manière qu'elle dansait. Je m'arrêtai soudain, je fis un bond en arrière et l'observai attentivement. Puis je me mis à calquer mes mouvements sur les siens. Elle sourit amusée, et changea complètement de technique. Ses mouvements devinrent encore plus rapides, si c'était possible. Puisque je ne peux pas gagner en attaquant, pourquoi ne pas mettre toute mon énergie sur ma défense ? J'avais appris un mouvement récemment. Je ne l'avais pas encore expérimenté mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je levai ma main droite et abaissai la gauche. Bella me regarda l'air intéressé : elle connaissait le mouvement. Elle leva la main gauche et baissa la droite. Elle reproduisait la riposte à la perfection. Conclusion : j'étais dans la merde. Je joignis rapidement mes mains, sautais simultanément et fonçais sur elle tandis qu'elle entrelaçait ses doigts et qu'elle bondissait, elle-aussi. Ses mains, parfait bouclier, stoppèrent mes poings facilement et elle m'assena un coup de pied qui m'envoya valser avec de jolis petits oiseaux. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça ? On dirait bien que oui. Je pivotais à vitesse vampirique et essayai d'enfoncer mes doigts dans sa chair en vain : elle arrêta mes mains et les tordit. La douleur faillit me faire crier mais je me retins. A la place, je me tordis _ cette fois pas de douleur _ afin de lui échapper. Elle éclata de rire et me lâcha. Je faillis souffler mais Bella m'attrapa à la gorge, m'embrassa, prit mes deux mains dans une seule des siennes et en me faisant tourner rapidement elle me plaqua douloureusement contre le sol. Elle approcha sa bouche sensuelle de mon oreille.

_ Tu feras mieux la fois prochaine, susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Je dois dire que j'apprécie tellement cette position que je ne sais pas si l'on peut faire mieux, déclarai-je.

_ Hm, je vais garder ça pour moi.

_ Si tu le veux.

Elle me relâcha et se releva d'un bond gracieux comme si ce qu'on venait de faire n'était qu'un petit échauffement de rien du tout. Je sautai sur mes pieds et la rejoignis.

_ Et si on passait vraiment aux choses sérieuses, les gars ? sourit-elle en me jetant un regard en biais.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

_ Félix et Renata contre Corin et Demetri, appela-t-elle. Le combat semble plutôt juste.

Ce n'est pas croyable. Elle se payait vraiment ma gueule. Qui aurait cru que derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait en fait un démon ? Sûrement pas moi. Quoi que…

_ Je prends les paris, s'écria Alec l'air espiègle.

_ Alec, si tu prends les paris tu ne pourras pas parier. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Jane _ sa sœur je crois, en fait je ne le crois pas je le sais, ce n'est pas pour rien que je lis dans les pensées, si ? _ en lui caressant la joue.

_ Euh… c'est une question difficile. Il me faut du temps pour répondre. N'ai-je pas droit au joker ?

_ Cesse de faire l'idiot, le frérot. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, Bella répondra à ta place. Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand c'est elle qui répond.

La mine d'Alec devint horrifiée. Et je fus assailli par un de ses souvenirs.

_Flash back_

__ Dis, Alec. Tu veux bien venir chasser avec moi ? demanda innocemment Jane._

__ Ça dépend ce qu'il y a dans le menu._

__ Je ne sais pas encore. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas médium. Alors ?_

__ Je ne sais pas. Oui, non. Peut-être._

__ Roooh, il faudrait te décider._

_Bella passait par là et surprit la discussion. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle marcha jusqu'à eux._

__ Pour toi, Alec ce sera du lapin pendant tout ce mois. Du lapin et rien que ça._

__ Quoi ? s'écria le concerné. Mais je ne suis pas végétarien, moi._

__ Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris. Ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre. Et puis, tu ne feras pas que boire le sang du lapin, tu le mangeras comme le font les humains._

__ Je… _

_Il déglutit et je ne sais pas ce qu'il allait dire car au même moment Bella, lui décocha un regard effrayant._

__ Oui, chef._

_Et pendant un mois, il fit ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné de faire._

_Fin du flash back_

J'éclatai de rire et tout en regardant Bella, je lui dis :

_ Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

_ Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Euh… vous voulez bien nous expliquer, demanda Chelsea qui parlait pour la première fois.

_ Je lis dans les pensées des personnes présentes près de moi, dis-je.

_ Ah, et Bella a copié ton don, comprit Afton.

_ Oui, c'est cela.

_ Et, donc. Pourquoi vous riez ?

_ Je me suis souvenu de la fois où Bella avait changé mon régime alimentaire pendant un mois, expliqua Alec.

_ Ah…

Ce fut à leur tour de rire. Une fois l'hilarité passée, Jane demanda à Alec :

_ Alors que choisis-tu ?

_ Je…

_ D'abord, Bella ne peut pas parier, intervint Corin.

_ Oui, renchérit Félix. Après tout, elle peut…

_ Lire dans l'avenir, termina Renata.

_ Pff, souffla la concerné. Vous n'êtes pas drôles.

_ Non, ma chérie. On est juste réalistes.

_ Renata, espèce de traitresse, dit Bella accusatrice.

Renata soupira alors que Chelsea disait :

_ Ça ne répond toujours pas à la question des paris.

_ Et bien, intervint à nouveau Corin. Bella tient les paris. Comme ça, tout est bien qui finit bien.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord : ce sera Bella qui tiendra les paris.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, bonjour.**

**Merci pour les reviews.**

**Derniers combats avant des choses, disant, beaucoup plus intéressantes.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Pov Bella

Les protagonistes se mirent en place. Je jubilais d'avance. J'allais montrer à Edward ce qu'est un vrai combat. J'avais envie de danser tellement j'anticipais les choses. En fait Edward s'était plutôt bien débrouillé considérant le fait qu'il ne devait pas s'entrainer depuis sa naissance. Et le mouvement final était époustouflant, même si il a fini dans une position, fort inconvenable. Et c'est moi qui dis ça. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. L'hôpital pour les vampires… ça existe ça ? Et la charité ? Des vampires démunis, c'est vraiment la meilleure. J'éclatai de rire. Les vampires font parti des familles les plus riches de ce monde.

_ Ça va, Bella ?

_ Oui, mon chéri d'amour.

_ Non, ça ne va vraiment pas, s'écria-t-il.

Il traversa la distance qui nous séparait en deux grandes enjambés et vins me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre lui et respirai son odeur. Je soupirai d'aise. Il prit ma tête en coupe et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_ Si, je vais parfaitement bien, Edward.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. J'étais dans mes pensées.

_ Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

Je souris gentiment et levai la tête vers lui :

_ Ça doit vraiment te frustrer de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées.

_ Ce n'est pas une question, commenta-t-il.

_ Non, c'est une affirmation. C'est bien beau tout ça mais il faut bien qu'on commence, non ?

Je fis signe aux participants _ genre c'est un concours _ et le combat commença.

Félix partit à droite et Renata à gauche, encerclant les deux autres. Les ciseaux. Corin bougea tout en se doublant, pour un peu on aurait cru voir flou. Demetri s'ajouta à sa chaine humaine, ou plutôt vampirique. Et les adversaires se tournèrent autour. La chaine s'enroulait autour des ciseaux qui essayaient de la couper. J'entendis Edward lâcher un « Waw » et souris fière de son désarroi. Renata fit signe à Félix et Demetri sentant quelque chose tira les Corin en arrière. Mon sourire s'agrandit : Renata avait formé un bouclier autour d'elle-même et un autre autour de Félix et ils fonçaient séparément sur l'autre groupe. Ces derniers entreprirent de nouvelles figures, la chaine se transforma en fouet. Ils s'entrechoquèrent et partirent tous dans des directions différentes. La troisième loi de Newton : '' Les forces se produisent toujours par paires. Si l'objet A exerce une force F sur l'objet B, alors l'objet B exerce une force égale et opposée –F sur l'objet A'', les humains ont beau être désespérants, certains d'entre eux sont assez intelligent. Le bouclier de Renata est impénétrable mais la force de quatre personnes combinées n'est pas négligeable. Ils s'écrasèrent tous contre un des murs de la salle et les doubles de Corin disparurent le laissant sonné. Je levai les bras :

_ Match nul.

Les combattants se levèrent, se regardèrent mutuellement et éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

_ Bien joué les gars, souris-je encore plus si c'était possible. A qui le tour ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et leur faisant face leur donnai les noms des suivants :

_ Alec et Jane et…

_ Bella, s'écria le lutin qui me servait de sœur en apparaissant devant moi.

_Oui, Alice.

_ Et moi ? N'ai-je pas le droit de faire mumuse ?

_ Si, mais peut-être fallait-il y penser avant d'aller faire du shopping.

_ Mais faire mumuse et faire du shopping, c'est synonyme pour moi.

_ Alors tu n'as qu'à y retourner.

Elle se rua sur moi et m'arracha des bras de mon fiancé.

_ Bella, tu n'es pas gentille.

_ Je sais.

_ S'il te plait ?

_ On a déjà formé les groupes, soupirai-je.

_ Rosalie est avec moi, sourit-elle. Merci, Bella.

Je hochai la tête et Rosalie entra en scène.

_ Je me ferai un plaisir de ratatiner mon cher Alec, dit-elle avec une lueur assassine aux yeux.

Il faut dire qu'Alec lui jouait souvent des tours. Conclusion : il allait morfler. Alec dût arriver à la même conclusion que moi car il tressaillit. J'éclatai d'un rire incroyablement mesquin. Ça s'annonçait plutôt drôle.

_ D'accord. Prochain combat : Jane et Alec et Rosalie et Alice.

Alice ferma les yeux, Rosalie s'accroupit devant elle. Les Jumeaux tournèrent autour d'eux. Je donnai le signal. Rosalie et Alec bondirent en même temps pour finir par s'entrechoquer, Jane attaqua Alice en vain. Celle-ci semblait ne pas avoir bougé et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Je vous explique : Alice voyait les déplacements de Jane avant que celle-ci ne bouge un seul de ses membres, elle pouvait ainsi les contrer sans effort. Elle ne bougeait que d'un centimètre pour se mettre hors d'atteinte. Jane s'énerva mais avant qu'elle n'envoie une rafale de douleur sur mon lutin préféré, Alice commença à riposter. Ses coups étaient précis et touchaient les chakras de la blonde. Bientôt Jane fût trop occupée à se défendre pour penser à utiliser son pouvoir. Rosalie qui avait maitrisé Alec lança un regard à notre sœur. Soudain, elles échangèrent leurs places si vite que pendant un instant je vis flou. Cela déstabilisa leurs adversaires qu'elles envoyèrent au tapis rapidement. J'applaudis.

_ Vous vous êtes vraiment améliorés, les gars. Maintenant, c'est aux derniers groupes de passer.

Les jumeaux rouspétèrent quelques instants avant de déclarer qu'ils feraient la Revenge plus tard.

_ Que les derniers groupes s'avancent.

_ Bella, les paris, lui rappela Alec.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Aucun de vous n'a gagné, donc l'argent me revient de droit.

_ Quoi, s'écria-t-il.

_ Et oui, c'est les règles, mon petit.

_ Je ne suis pas petit, grommela-t-il.

_ Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu contestes mes paroles, petit ?

Il fit la moue et me tourna le dos. Je m'esclaffai et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

_ Allez, je plaisante. Ne le prends pas comme ça.

_ Ah, oui. Et je le prends comment ? dit-il en se tournant brusquement.

_ En souriant. Tiens, prends-le ton argent. Même si tu n'en as pas besoin.

Il me lança un regard peut amène, m'embrassa sur la joue, prit l'argent et partit en courant. Je ricanai encore en le regardant s'enfuir, suivi de près par tous les autres. Edward m'enlaça et colla son torse contre mon dos.

_ Tu sais que tu sens bon ?

_ Toi, tu veux qu'on rentre à l'hôtel, souris-je malicieusement.

_ Comment tu as deviné ?

_ Tu es mon livre ouvert, Edward chéri.

_ Ce surnom va me suivre longtemps ?

_ Très. Allez, partons avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Il me sourit et nous nous enfuîmes en courant.

* * *

**Comment vont réagir les autres en voyant qu'ils ont disparus ?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ?**

**Reviews please.**

**Et à la prochaine.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde**.

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Fanny: merci. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Pov Edward

Bella ne me laissa pas le temps de fermer la porte, elle captura simplement ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Je gémis et sentis ses délicieuses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire tout aussi délicieux. J'agrippai ses fesses et la portai jusqu'à notre couche. Mais ma tigresse avait d'autres plans pour nous : elle me renversa sur le lit, arracha mes vêtements et fit la même chose des siens. J'admirai la déesse qui se trouvait devant moi. Elle était céleste dans sa nudité. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses seins laiteux, les cachant à mon regard émerveillé. Son regard transparent me déstabilisait. Elle était le seul vampire à ma connaissance à posséder des yeux de cette couleur. Je posai mes lèvres sur le bout de son nez et le taquinai avec mes dents. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et m'embrassa avec toute la force dont elle était capable, C'est à dire beaucoup. Le lit ne tint longtemps sous ses assauts. Ce fût à mon tour de rire. Elle grogna et rompit notre baiser en tirant mes cheveux et ma tête en arrière. Hmm… Bella en dominatrice… cette image n'arrête pas de me hanter depuis que je l'ai vue. Peut-être va-t-elle enfin réaliser mon fantasme ? Même pas. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigne en se déhanchant de manière exagérée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la contempler. Je soupire. Elle ne va comme même pas… Si, elle me laisse en plan et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Mais je n'ai dis pas mon dernier mon mot. Je n'ai pas dit mon premier mon mot, c'est un peu logique alors… Un peu beaucoup… Mais je divague là. Je me lève à mon tour et la suis. Je n'ai toujours pas dit mon dernier mot, ni le premier d'ailleurs. Bella se retourne et tout en me regardant malicieusement, elle me saute dessus. Mais pas de la bonne manière. Je veux dire qu'elle tord mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'il forme un angle bizarre avec le reste de mon corps. Je me retourne brusquement et replace mon bras dans la bonne position. Finalement, je ne comprends rien à rien. Elle me sourit, se saisit de mon bras et entreprit d'y déposer milles baisers. J'halète et me laisse faire. Elle s'arrêta soudain, son nez à quelques centimètres du mien et sa main se traça un chemin jusqu'à mon érection.

_ Laisse-moi te détruire et te réparer, Edward, souffla-t-elle tandis que je geignais pitoyablement.

_ Qu'attends-tu ? murmurai-je.

_ Ton consentement, continua-t-elle de souffler.

_ Ne vois-tu pas que ce que je suis entre tes mains ? Comment pourrai-je ne serait-ce que penser te dire « non » ?

_ Oh, _il mio cuore_, chuchota-elle.

Sa main se serra autour de mon sexe et je criai, ne sachant pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Sûrement des deux. Sa bouche remplaça ses mains, tout comme la douceur remplaça la dureté. Je n'étais plus qu'un jouet entre ses mains expertes. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon torse qu'elle griffa jusqu'à ce qu'un filet sang s'en écoule. Alors, elle fixa son regard d'enchanteresse sur moi et lécha ce liquide vermeil du bout de sa langue._ Sahira._ Les plaies se refermèrent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient ouvertes. Elle mordit ma lèvre jusqu'au sang et je fermai les yeux en un total abondant.

_ Ouvre les yeux, _tu sei il mio. _Tu m'appartiens, Edward. Dis-le.

J'ouvris les yeux et la contemplai. Ma déesse me supplia du regard.

_ _Io sono tuo. _Je suis à toi, ma Bella.

Elle scella notre accord avec un baiser. Je la retournai sur le dos et la chevauchai. Je la pénétrai avec autant de douceur que possible, la tendresse qu'elle m'inspire. Elle sourit et… je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Pov Bella

Après une journée très torride, on décida d'un commun accord qu'il fallait rentrer. Combien de temps avions-nous raté les cours ? Aucune importance. Mais il fallait sauvegarder les apparences, aussi on y retournerait le lendemain. Tout d'abord, il fallait affronter ma garde. On allait bien rigoler. Et c'est Bella, l'Extralucide qui parlait. On fit la course jusqu'à chez moi et je faillis perdre. Pour ma défense, Edward me distrayait avec quelques baisers, entre autres choses…

_ Oh, mince.

_ Eh, du calme, Chiper. Tu n'avais qu'à aller plus vite.

_ Pff, grommela-t-il.

Je le plaquai contre un arbre et léchai ses lèvres. Il gémit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu disais, _il mio tesoro ?_

_ L'italien est ta langue maternelle ?

_ Dois-je te rappeler que je suis née à Volterra ?

_ _Non, mia Regina. _

Dans sa bouche, ça avait une saveur exotique qui le rendait incroyablement sexy. Je plaquai mon corps contre le sien et frottai nos deux sexes jusqu'à ce qu'il couine lamentablement. J'étais sur le point d'arracher sa chemise lorsqu'une certaine personne se racla la gorge. Je grognai et fusillai du regard Alec qui venait nous interrompre. Et si je faisais comme s'il n'était pas là ? Il finirait bien par partir. Il me signifia du regard qu'il ne partirait pas avant qu'il ne m'est exposé tout ce qu'il voulait. Je soupirai, embrassai Edward une dernière fois et me retournai vers le fouteur de troubles.

_ Quoi, encore ?

_ Tu es partie, dit-il simplement.

_ Oui, je suis au courant.

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous planter pour ça.

Il désigna Edward du regard. Je haussai un sourcil.

_ Depuis quand je dois demander la permission de faire quoi que ce soit, Alec ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

_ Je…

_ Tu ?

_ Je suis désolé. J'ai dépassé les bornes.

J'éclatai de rire le prenant au dépourvu.

_ Ils ont fini par te rattraper ?

Il sourit narquoisement.

_ Comment auraient-ils pu le faire, privés de toute sensation ?

_ Je te reconnais bien là, applaudis-je.

_ Merci.

Edward secoua la tête, me rappelant ainsi sa présence. Je lui souris et me tournai vers Alec.

_ Dis, Alec. Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

_ Ça dépend, dit-il méfiant.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas t'exprimer en mon nom ? Dis aux autres qu'on se voit demain, au lycée. J'ai encore des choses à faire.

Il hocha la tête et disparut.

_ Dis-moi, Edward. As-tu déjà fait l'amour dans une forêt ?

* * *

**À votre avis qu'est ce que Bella a fait dans cette suite ?**

**Reviews ?**

**À la prochaine.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là.**

**J'ai ici, pour vous un nouveau chapitre.**

**Alicia: merci.**

**AnZeLe42100****: J'espère que ca correspond à ce que tu voulais. Mais c'est le chapitre suivant qui va vraiment développer les choses...**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Pov Edward

Sa demande me prit au dépourvu. Je pensais qu'on rentrerait à l'hôtel. Mais non. Faire l'amour dans une forêt… rien que ça. Mais il faut avouer que cette perspective me réjouit étonnamment. Sa demande est, d'une certaine manière, non seulement érotique mais aussi exotique. Je déglutis alors que son regard hypnotisant me transperçait. Je secouai la tête négativement ce qui la fit sourire. Mon dieu, (existe-t-il un dieu pour les vampires ? j'espère que oui…) le pouvoir qu'avait cette fille sur moi était destructeur. Où est passé mon assurance ? Envolée. Où est passé mon arrogance ? Elle a pris un chemin tout autre… Mon souffle devint erratique tandis que cette beauté incroyable s'avançait vers moi d'une démarche féline, celle qu'utilisent les prédateurs lorsqu'ils ont repérés leur proie.

_ N'aie pas peur, Edward. Pouffa-t-elle.

_ Bella…

_ Oui ?

_ La seule chose qui puisse m'effrayer, là maintenant, c'est que tu disparaisses et que je me réveille en sursaut.

_ Alors, on est sur la même langueur d'ondes, soupira-t-elle, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien.

Soudain, elle arracha ma chemise et m'ordonna de lever les bras. Je m'exécutai. Elle les attacha au tronc d'arbre et les serra très fort à l'aide du bout de tissus que devint ma chemise. J'éclatai de rire.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, il mio schiavo ?

_ Esclave ? Ce n'était pas ton rôle, par hasard ? souris-je

Elle agrippa mes cheveux et fit cogner ma tête, si fort que l'arbre faillit en pâtir.

_ Réponds, exigea-t-elle.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un vampire ? Ce bout de tissus ne me retiendra pas si je voulais partir.

Ce fût à son tour de rire.

_ Ça fait partie de ma panoplie de pouvoir. Je peux renforcer n'importe quel matériau pour le rendre indestructible. Essaye donc de te libérer, Edward chéri.

Je m'exécutai : en effet, elle disait vrai. Je ne pouvais pas me libérer. Elle sourit de mon désarroi. Sa main toujours sur mes cheveux se raffermit et elle plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle imposa sa langue à la mienne et je ne pus que la laisser faire. Son autre main se dirigeait vers mon sexe en érection. Elle me caressa à travers mon jeans et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Elle mordilla les miennes et rompit notre baiser, gardant néanmoins sa main là où elle était pour mon grand plaisir.

_ Et si on jouait ?

_ Jouer ?

_ Comme tu sembles beaucoup aimer les paris, je me suis dit que tu aimerais ce que j'ai à te proposer.

_ Hmm…

_ Si après ce que je te fais, tu ne me supplies pas de te prendre, tu as gagné. Si par contre tu me supplies…

_ Et qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

_ Tu devrais plutôt demander ce que tu perds. Si je gagne, tu cries, demain au lycée devant tout le monde, quelque chose de gênant sur ta petite personne.

_ Et si Je gagne, c'est toi qui le fais.

_ Deal.

_ Deal.

Une lueur d'amusement s'alluma dans ses yeux. Dans quoi je m'étais fourré ?

Pov Alec

Ce que je venais d'entendre était très intéressant. Hmm, et si par le plus grand des hasards, Bella voulait un publique ? Je courrais très rapidement vers les autres, quand je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Je relevais les yeux et croisai des pupilles semblables à celles d'Edward.

_ Vous êtes ?

_ Emmet et Jasper Cullen, répondit-il.

_ Alec, dis-je. Vous êtes les frères d'Edward ?

_ Oui, dit le blond, Jasper je pense.

_ Et bien, suivez-moi, souris-je narquoisement.

On allait bien s'amuser.

Pov Bella

Ma main se resserra sur son membre, j'étais sur le point de le dévêtir lorsqu'on m'interrompit encore. Je pivotai et me trouvai en face de ma garde, de mes sœurs et des frères d'Edward. Un petit tour dans leurs pensées m'apprit qu'ils voulaient se joindre à nous. Edward fit de même, je suppose.

_ Qu'en dis-tu, Edward ? m'enquis-je.

_ Ça semble être une expérience enrichissante, s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais que personne ne touche à toi, reprit-il sérieux.

_ Seriez-vous jaloux, Monsieur Cullen ? dis-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Qui ne le serait pas ?

_ Mm, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais moi je ne suis pas là pour vous voir échanger des petits mots doux, s'exclama Alice.

_ Je ne te retiens pas, tu sais, lui assénai-je.

_ Mais, Bella. Je commence vraiment à me sentir frustrée.

_ Choisis-toi un partenaire et fais-en ce que tu veux, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_Regarde-moi, bel ange. Oh, oui regarde-moi. Je suis à ton service. Fais de moi ce que tu veux._

Je tournai la tête vers Jasper et le trouvais qui contemplait Alice avec des yeux de cocker, ou bien était-ce des yeux de merlans frits ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward et moi partîmes d'un même rire. Les autres parurent consternés.

_ Foutus télépathes, grommela Jasper.

_ Eh, m'écriai-je en même temps qu'Edward.

_ C'est ce que je disais, intervint Emmett. Ils font vraiment dans la synchronisation.

_ La ferme.

_ Edward, intervins-je. Un peu de retenue, comme même. Renata risque de t'envoyer valser encore.

Il fusilla la concernée du regard et m'interrogea du regard.

_ Renata est très fan des bonnes manières, expliquai-je.

_ Ah…

_ Encore ? demanda Corin.

_ Un petit accident en cours de route, marmonna Edward.

_ Eh, attendez. Et si on reprenait depuis le début ? demanda Alec. Parce que là, je ne comprends, pour ainsi dire, rien.

_ Oui, renchérit Demetri. Expliquez-nous ce qui se passe.

Les autres hochèrent tous la tête. Je soupirai et me lançai :

_ Les pensées de Jasper sont très divertissantes. Et je ne citerai rien, c'est à lui de s'expliquer.

Alice se figea quelques secondes, je vis en même temps qu'elle ce qui allait se passer. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et se jeta su Jasper.

_ Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux, c'est ça ?

L'intéressé ne put qu'acquiescer. Je souris et en regardant Edward lui demandai :

_ Suis-moi.

Il haussa la tête et me suivit tandis que j'escaladais l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Je frappai des ma main, exigeant l'attention des autres :

_ Commençons par le commencement : les règles. On choisit les protagonistes, l'histoire et on s'installe. Seulement, et j'insiste sur le « seulement », les concernés participent, les autres ne peuvent que regarder. Qui veut commencer ?

_ Moi, dit calmement Alice. Je l'ai vu.

_ Je sais, moi aussi. Qui choisis-tu ?

_Tu le sais bien, sourit-elle, elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis désigna quelques personnes. Jasper, Alec et Jane.

_ On aime l'inceste, sœurette ?

_ Je ne suis pas la seule.

_ Soit.

J'étais bien installée : perchée sur une branche, Edward près de moi. Que le spectacle commence.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**Reviews ?  
**


End file.
